


For your eyes only

by CPeanutSJS



Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: Age, Other, Sexual prefernce, Tumblr, Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 02:38:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7135190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CPeanutSJS/pseuds/CPeanutSJS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jost some random idea i had</p>
            </blockquote>





	For your eyes only

Hello everyone I assume that you are expecting a JONNOR fic. Sorry this is not one. But if you would i would like you to leave your age, gender, and sexuality in the comment section. THANKS IF YOU DO

 

P.S. If you have a TUMBLR acount leave that as well !!!!!

I'll leave mine too!!


End file.
